fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquerity Training, Part 3/3! Episode 18
''Scar's battle is still going on, while Wolfgang has started his and has been feeling some pain in his arm. '' Velix Volf) Wolfgang, are you sure you're okay...I mean you look like your in pain... Wolfgang) I'M FINE! LET'S JUST WIN THIS! Aquora) No...If your unable to do anything, Wolfgang, then you should just stay out of this... Wolfgang) I CAN MOVE ON! Aquora) Okay...Can't say we tried... Velix Volf) Yeah... Wolfgang) Anyways...Ability Activate! Electro-Pulse! ( Velix Volf creates a pulse of electricity from his orb, under his neck, and releases it at his opponent ) ( Volf releases the electric pulse ) Aquora) Why use this move, I know it very well... ( Aquora charges through the electric pulse without any harm, spins around, and fires a blast of water at Volf ) Velix Volf) O_O How did that not hurt her! Wolfgang) Volf...Pay attention! Velix Volf) TO WHAT? Wolfgang) BEHIND YOU! -_-''' '''Velix Volf) Huh? ( Volf turns around and gets hit by the watery blast ) Velix Volf) Wow...That didn't hurt at all! ( Wolfgang, in head, That's good...I think ) Aquora) GOOD! ( Aquora moves her arms into an "X" symbol ) BOOM! ( An explosion happens on Volf's body ) ( Volf falls to the ground ) Wolfgang) Volf..You okay? Velix Volf) Yeah...That just was a little explosion...It didn't hurt that much... Wolfgang) Okay...Ability Activate! Cannoning...D*** IT! ( Wolfgang holds his arm harder ) Velix Volf) Ugh... Aquora) Okay...Obvoiusly, Wolfgang can't brawl...So... ( Interruption ) Wolfgang) I'M FINE! I CAN BRAWL! Aquora) No...NO YOU CAN'T! IF YOU'RE GOING TO HOLD YOUR ARM AFTER ALMOST EVERY ABILITY, THEN YOU AREN'T OKAY TO COMPETE! Wolfgang) I'M FINE! Samantha) Wolfgang, no you aren't... Wolfgang) I'm fine... Samantha) Just come back and let me check your arm... Wolfgang) N-O! I DON'T GIVE UP! Samantha) Ugh... Velix Volf) Wolfgang...Come on...I can handle this...I promise, I'll win this! Wolfgang) Err...You'll need me... Velix Volf) No...It's better for you to make sure your arm is okay, so that you can brawl more and not less... Wolfgang) But... Samantha) You're letting me check your arm out... Wolfgang) ERR! Samantha) Just come on... Wolfgang) No... Samantha) Then... ( Samantha pinches Wolfgang's neck ) Samantha) I'm not letting go until you say yes... Wolfgang) Okay... [ 10 minutes later ] Wolfgang) OKAY! I QUIT! I'LL LEAVE THE BATTLE! Samantha) Good... ( Samantha lets go of Wolfgang's neck and they leave ) [ 5 minutes later ] Velix Volf) COME ON! Aquora) Aquos is about strategy and defense, something you don't focus on...Do you... Velix Volf) Yeah... Aquora) Well then, focus on it! ( Aquora charges at Volf ) Velix Volf) Hmm... ( Volf moves out of the way and Aquora crashes into the ground ) ( Volf turns around and fires an aquos pulse at Aquora ) Velix Volf) There's more! ( Velix Volf flies into the pulse and spins around ) BOOM! ( Aquora lays on the ground with another bakugan on her, and Volf's also on the ground ) ???) ALL HAIL LORD DARTERYM! THE BLACK CREATURE OF DARKNESS! THE OWNER OF EARTH! Beast of Aquos! Episode 19 Grade of Aquerity Training, Part 3/3! Episode 18? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 4 Category:Scar-RedNovaDragon Category:Velix Volf Category:Wolfgang Category:Aquora Category:Samantha